


Nothing Is Enough

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Category: My Pride - (Youtube Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Complete, Disabled Character, Disabled Nothing (My Pride), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Nothing/Hover, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire Is A Good Bro, First Fanfiction In The Fandom, First In The Fandom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hover Loves Nothing (My Pride), Hurt Nothing (My Pride), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Nothing (My Pride), Loving Hover (My Pride), Mates, Nightmares, Nothing Gets A Hug, Nothing Loves Hover (My Pride), Nothing Needs A Hug, Nothing's Scars (My Pride), One Shot, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerstrike's Bad Parenting, Protective Hover (My Pride), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: Nothing thought she had left that day behind her. Her father's death, her brother's bleeding, lifeless body underneath Quickmane's sharp claws. She thought that she was fine, that she could forget, start a new life with Hover and block out all of the horrible memories.The scars on her face, however, isn't the only thing Quickmane left behind when he took over the Pride.
Relationships: Nothing & Hover, Nothing/Hover
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Nothing Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah. I know I have 2 other fandoms to write for okay please don't yell at me. But for those of you who do know this amazing Youtube Series called "My Pride" by the equally amazing @Tribbleofdoom team, I hope that you all enjoy this completely self-indulgent fluff! :D
> 
> **Links to the Series and Creator's channel in End Notes**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own My Pride or any related characters.

* * *

Nothing didn't really get nightmares very often.

At least, not since Hover had joined their pride. Her mate of three weeks was now a constant in the scarred lioness’s life and Nothing couldn’t be happier to have her by her side. The way Hover would smile at her, the slightly cheeky but fond grin, her loving gaze, and the feeling of her mate’s soft fur against Nothing’s own when they would go on their walks?

Well, it made Nothing feel like someone again. Like she was worthy of love, of kindness. It’s been _so long_ since anyone besides her brother, Fire, had made her feel like that.

And with him being gone from the Pride, Nothing hadn't been sure she would ever feel loved again. Hover, on the other paw, showed her just how wrong she was and the scarred lioness is still sometimes struck dumb by the realization that someone as wonderful as Hover could love someone as--

\--Well, as nothing as her.

Too bad her mind decided that her happiness was to be kept in the daylight.

The memories were the worst part. The brief flashes of pain and images of the day her life bled out along with the harsh remains of her unmoving father. The sickening crunch of her brother’s body underneath Quickmane’s claws, the realization that he’s dead.

 _Spark’s dead and Starmane’s dead_ and now Quickmane’s coming for _her_.

His claws are reaching out, lips curled in a snarl, jaws drenched in her brother and father’s blood. His amber eyes are blazing, grabbing at her, pulling her in like the first wind of a new thunderstorm, his enraged growl shaking the very earth beneath her paws.

 _Run._ Nothing tells Fire, her voice slick with terror. _Run, Go, now!_

Quickmane’s close now, so very, _very_ close, opening his muzzle wide, his fangs stained red. He growls, his jaws agape, spreading wider _and wider_ until Nothing can _do_ nothing but stare into the blackness and wonder if that’s the same darkness that coats the tattered remains of this No-Mane’s heart. 

Then his jaws clamp shut and Nothing wakes up screaming. 

She jerks up, eyes wide, chest heaving. Hover, once asleep against her, jolts awake at the sound, her fur standing on end and a protective growl rumbling her chest. 

“Nothing?” She asks, glancing quickly around them, her blue eyes narrowed, circling around her mate until she’s sure that there are no visible threats. Finally satisfied, the darker lioness stops, eyeing Nothing in concern. “Are you okay?”

Nothing shakes her head, trembling. “C-Can we go for a walk? Please?” 

“Of course, sweetheart.” 

Taking a second to press a soothing kiss against her mate’s forehead, Hover carefully leads them out of their den. Nothing walks right up against her, needing to feel the once No-Pride’s warmth and Hover responds with a purr, kissing her head again as they round the tall grass at the back of the camp. 

Nothing tries to not look at the cave where she knows Powerstrike and Quickmane sleep. The wide mouth of it gasps at her as they pass, and the scarred lioness shivers, quickening her pace. 

The same darkness, it seems, is on the outside as the one sleeping on the inside.

The stars, however, are bright above them, the grass dew-covered and the moon nearly a claw-slice in the sky. Nothing takes a deep breath, tasting the musty scents of the night and tries to convince herself that it’s only the chill of evening causing her to tremble.

It’s when they finally make it to the river, the small, lapping waves reflecting the silver glow of the moon, that Nothing speaks. 

“I’m sorry for-for waking you up.” She swallows. “I know that it-it must be annoying.”

“Naw,” Hover shrugs, stopping at the fallen log and leaping up, pulling her mate so that the scarred lioness is pressed against her. Her tail trails along Nothing’s back and Nothing leans into the embrace with a sigh. “You didn’t wake me up--”

“You know, I can tell when you’re lying, honey.”

“What? How?”

Nothing laughs a little, the sound rusty. “Your left ear folds back, just a tiny bit.” 

Hover snorts, gently knocking her shoulder against her mate’s. “Maybe it just does that because I love you so much, hm?” 

“Shouldn’t it do that _all the time_ then?” Nothing raises an eyebrow, watching as Hover sputters. Finally, she takes pity on her mate and relents. “But, that--It doesn’t change the fact that I am-- sorry I mean-- for waking you up.”

“You don’t have to apologize, baby. You never annoy me.” 

Nothing snorts. “Now, that’s _definitely_ a lie.”

“It’s the truth, scouts honor.” Hover’s voice is soft, the gentle brush of her tongue against Nothing’s cheek even softer. “Don’t worry about my lack of beauty sleep, by the way. I would stay up all night if you asked.”

Nothing blushes. “You’d be grumpy though, in the morning.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I would stay up.” Hover lets out a sigh of her own, looking away from Nothing to glance up at the moon, her blue eyes sparkling. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“I trust you.” Nothing says, shifting so that she can rest her head against her mate’s chest, nuzzling underneath Hover’s chin. Hover’s entire body rumbles in a purr. “I _love_ you.”

“I love you too.” 

Nothing’s silent for a few seconds. Hover leans down, resting her chin on top of her mate’s head, both of them watching the distant, flickering fireflies that buzz around the darkened treelines. Bats swoop down after the bugs, their small, dark bodies barely visible in the star-filled sky. 

“I had a nightmare.” Nothing speaks into the night, golden eyes reflecting the glow of the moon. “About the-the day that I turned into _this_.” 

Hover leans back, brows drawing together, her frown of confusion almost a hollowed-out shadow when she glances down at Nothing. “Turned into what? Baby, I’m sorry but I’m sort of confused.” 

“When I turned into--” Nothing whispers. “--into nothing. Nothing but a-an abomination, a _freak._ I’m not a huntress, I’m not anything at all. The day that Quickmane-- _When he--.”_ Nothing chokes, trembling a little, and Hover gathers her even closer. _“_ I mean, even my own mother says--”

Hover snarls, body tensing against Nothing. Nothing glances back down, at the dew-soaked wood beneath her paws, blinking back sudden, stinging tears. Hover’s tail, however, gently nudges under her chin and Nothing forces herself to meet her mate’s blazing blue eyes again. 

“Powerstrike’s an idiot.” Hover’s voice is hard, firm in her beliefs and bitter in anger but her paw, when she gently rests it against Nothing’s, is as warm and soft as young grass in the spring. “And you are anything but a freak.”

“But--”

Hover narrows her eyes. “No. I might not-not come from a Pride and I didn’t know you before your accident but that doesn’t change the fact that _you,_ Nothing, are my mate. I chose you, just as you chose me, to be together forever.”

“Forever.” Nothing echoes. She frowns. “Now I’m the one who doesn’t understand.” 

Hover laughs a little, pressing an adoring kiss against Nothing’s scarred cheek. “Do you really think that I would _ever_ be with someone that’s not completely amazing, perfect in every single way imaginable? The pick of the litter, the star player?”

Now it’s Nothing’s turn to giggle, gently bumping her shoulder against her mate’s. Hover smirks above her. “I’m not perfect, Hover.” 

“Oh, no, no.” Hover leans down, speaking against Nothing’s forehead. With her tail, she gently tugs the smaller lioness closer, curling her entire body around her now purring mate’s until Nothing is cocooned on all sides. “You’re _you_ , sweetheart.”

The sky, when Nothing manages to tear her gaze from her mate’s long enough to glance around, is slowly lightening. The stars slowly descend into nothingness, the air around them smelling sweet and new, crisp in the newborn light of the dawn. Nothing takes a deep lungful, feeling Hover do the same next to her, their breaths in unison. 

Hover speaks just as the sun finally inches over the Eastern horizon, spilling its beautiful golden rays across the vast savanna.

“Your name, baby, might be Nothing. But to me, you will always, _always_ be something. Never doubt that, alright?”

Nothing smiles, feeling a love not unlike the warmth from the rising sun curl deep into her bones. She nuzzles back up underneath Hover’s chin, pressing her own kiss of gratitude against the darker lioness’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing! ;D 
> 
> Link to "My Pride: Episode One": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpiLfcHTGNg&t=765s 
> 
> Link to Tribbleofdoom's Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz0mnXPHa-luJf9-amkTjkw


End file.
